I Will Love you as long as I have a heart
by CSCreations
Summary: This is my thought of how the 5x12 episode end. With a ball in the Enchanted Forest Emma and Killian express their love once again.


She did found him finally and together they defeated Hades in the battle but the war is not over yet. Killian had crossed the barrier of the Underworld to the Enchanted Forest where Emma was and gave him her heart where it truly knew that it belong. She knew that in his chess it will be safe and protected with all cost forever. They went to the palace her home. They decided to stay a night before going to Storybrook with a magic bean they found, they wanted to celebrate. To celebrate the welcoming of their daughter to their home and to celebrate the returning of the hero, Killian and to celebrate that once again the saviors defeated to a battle the were all happy a night way from crisis and monsters and of course Hades. Emma was preparing herself for the big ball with a little help from her mother who was watching her becoming the princess she wanted her to be. She was wearing a sparkle blue dress, with a blue corset and diamonds in the sleeves and for the last detail her mother put her childhood crown on her head.

''You are beautiful, Emma'' Snow said

''Thank you, mom but I think something is missing'' Emma said and searched on her things for Killian's ring and she wore it around her neck.

''Now I think I am ready'' Emma said

* * *

All her family and friends were here, her true love was there, her other piece of her heart , her handsome pirate was now dressed up like prince Charles and Emma loved how this outfit feats on him . She was nervous to go down the stairs and see him watching her with his eyes like the ocean. As she was going down the stairs she could only see him in the crowd.

''Princess Emma of Enchanted Forest'' The crier said

''You look beautiful, princess Emma'' Killian said

''And you look so handsome, my prince'' Emma said

''Would you do me the honor of dancing with me'' Killian said and bowed to her

''It will be my pleasure, and I heard that you like waltz?'' Emma said

''I hope you like it too'' Killian said and laughed

''I love you'' Killian said and put his hand on Emma's waist and danced with a beautiful violin orchestra to escort them. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at them after all they had saved them and they deserved a little attention. When they stopped everyone clapped.

* * *

Emma hugged her mother.

''I told you, Emma true love never goes to the Underworld'' Snow said

''I know that now'' Emma said and Snow gone, suddenly Emma felt her heart missing Killian had disappeared. Emma gone from the happy crowd and went to their room where Killian was at the balcony staring the stars. As she was approaching him her dress was touching the floor.

''My Love , is everything alright?'' Emma said and Killian turned to see her

''You are worrying about Hades, don't you?, don't worry we will defeat him together'' Emma said

''This is not why I am like this, I am like this because I said all those terrible things to you when I was the Dark One and you still gave me your heart.'' Killian said

''You said it yourself when you were dark'' Emma said

''Aye, but that doesn't change...''Before Killian finished Emma interrupted him

''Killian Jones, I loved you in the Beanstalk, I loved you in Neverland, I loved you in the Darkness and I will always love you'' Emma said and tears filled her face.

Killian kissed Emma under the stars in the balcony of their room and Storybook filled it's page with that scene.

''And I you, so much but I can't never repay you for what you've done'' Killian said

''Actually, you can do something, you know what I want, I want to be with you for the the rest of my life and never leave me again'' Emma said

''That can be easily arranged, I am a survivor after all'' Killian said as he notice that his ring was now on Emma's finger.

''Oh, that I am sorry I put it there I just couldn't dance with the chain'' Emma said trying to putting it out.

''No, keep it here it's where I want it to be'' Killian said and kissed her again with passion

''Would you care to dance, babe?'' Emma said

''I wouldn't miss it for the world'' Killian said and lifted her to the air.

* * *

When they got back to the ball room everyone was clapping, everyone thanked the saviors for saving them one more time. Snow and Charming and the dwarfs hugged Emma and Killian who had helped her to fulfill her mission to find him. As everyone where happy with the celebration Merlin's voice the voice of the man who created the saviors was saying:

''Thus, the saviors gave again life to the family and after 30 years of curses and darkness , love and music returned again to Enchanted Forest's kingdom'' He said as a song was playing

 _My love is higher than the sky_

 _Deeper than the ocean_  
 _Warmer than the sun_  
 _Shining down on me_  
 _Quiet as a prayer_  
 _All my love_

I will sing  
Of joy and glory  
I will sing  
The look in your eyes  
I will sing  
Till all the world knows our story  
I will sing as long as I have a heart.


End file.
